hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 13 (Up and down)
Up and down is the thirteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *NATHAN puts on his super energy dust busting suit to clean all around. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 29 (House). *CHARLI pretends to be a washing machine. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 29 (House). *KELLIE invents a musical map with pictures on that play a tune. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 16 (Inventions). *CHARLI sings about a fruit salad. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 22 (Fruits and vegetables). *TIM celebrates fitness day along with a chicken (Kellie), a horse (Kathleen) and an elephant (Nathan). Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 39 (Get fit). *CHARLI pretends to be a ducking down duck. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 16 (Different kinds of water). *KATHLEEN makes an obstacle course indoors, but Jup Jup destroys it and she must make it outside. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 8 (Outdoor games). *CHARLI pretends to be a mouse on a mouse playground. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 23 (Favourite animals). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a hungry tortoise (Kellie) who gets excited when a possum (Nathan) tells her about a new veggie patch, she walks slowly, so kangaroo (Charli) and a rabbit (Kathleen) help her to find how to get faster. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 25 (I love to go). Gallery Nathan_S6_E13.png Charli_S6_E13_1.png Kellie_S6_E13.png Charli_S6_E13_2.png Tim_S6_E13.png Charli_S6_E13_3.png Kathleen_S6_E13.png Charli_S6_E13_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E13.png Songlets ;Shapes in space I can dust and sponge, all at once, I can sweep and polish too I can get all my cleaning done, save time and energy too Oh, scrub, scrub to and fro, sponge around and around Mop, mop back and forth, gonna clean while I'm grooving around. I can dust and sponge, all at once, I can sweep and polish too I can get all my cleaning done, save time and energy too Oh, scrub, scrub to and fro, sponge around and around Mop, mop, mop back and forth, gonna clean while I'm grooving around. I can dust and sponge, all at once, I can sweep and polish too I can get all my cleaning done, save time and energy too Oh, scrub, scrub to and fro, sponge around and around Mop, mop, mop back and forth, gonna clean while I'm grooving around. ;Body move #01 I'm a washing machine and I make the clothes clean Swishing around, swishing around I'm a washing machine and I make the clothes clean Swishing around, swishing around. I'm a washing machine and I make the clothes clean Spinning around, spinning around I'm a washing machine and I make the clothes clean Spinning and spinning and spinning around and around and around and around and around and around. ;Word play There's a new dance called jazz paussase, jazz paussase, jazz paussase Do some snazzy jazzing moves, jazz paussase, jazz paussase Jazz it up, dance it down, dancing jazzy all around The jazz paussase, the jazz paussase. There's a new dance called the jiggling jig, jiggling jig Do some bouncing moves and jump up big, jump up big Jump it up, jiggle it down, jump and bounce it all around Jiggling jig, the jiggling jig. There's a new dance called the floating cloud, floating cloud Do some gliding moves and stetch and glide, stretch and glide Float it up, float it down, float and glide it all around Floating cloud, the floating cloud. ;Body move #02 Move mango, do the groovy mango moves Move mango, do the coconut Do the kiwi fruit crouch And the strawberry squat I wanna dance all day, dance all day Doing the fruit salad hop, yeah! Move mango, do the groovy mango moves Move mango, do the coconut Do the kiwi fruit crouch And the strawberry squat I wanna dance all day, dance all day Doing the fruit salad hop, whoa! ;Making music It's animals music and fitness day, move to the music, that's the way Peck and scratch, scratch in the dirt, the jittery beat keeps you ... ... like a chicken, ... all around, a jittery dance, let's do right now Animals music and fitness day, move to the music, that's the way. It's animals music and fitness day, move to the music, that's the way Plotting slowly down the jungle path, wave your trunk to the ... Moving like an elephant, swaying all around, a trumpety dance, let's do it right now. It's animals music and fitness day, move to the music, that's the way Galloping up, galloping down, galloping, galloping round and round Galloping to the country side, going for a galloping ride It's animals music and fitness day, move to the music, that's the way. ;Body move #03 Ducky duck, is a ducky duck He likes to duck, what about you? Get your flapping wings out and your wobbling walk ... your floppy feather, now quack, quack talk And duck, duck with ducky duck. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm going round and round, my feet go up and down I'm jumping over, hopping, hopping Going around and around and around and around. I'm going round and round, my feet go up and down I'm jumping over, hopping, hopping Going around and around and around and around. I'm going round and round, my feet go up and down I'm jumping over, hopping, hopping Going around and around and around and around. ;Body move #04 S is for scamper, scamper like a mouse Scampering in and out of a little mouse house Through, around, over and along Scampering about while I sing this song. S is for scamper, scamper like a mouse Scampering in and out of a little mouse house Through, around, over and along Scampering about while I sing this song. S is for scamper, scamper like a mouse Scampering in and out of a little mouse house Through, around, over and along Scampering about while I sing this song. ;Sharing stories Munch, munch, munch lotsa green stuff Veggies are such yummy food for me Give me, give me, give me lots of veggies 'Cause I love my greens for breakfast, lunch and tea. Munch, munch, munch lotsa green stuff Veggies are such yummy food for me Give me, give me, give me lots of veggies 'Cause I love my greens for breakfast, lunch and tea. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about up & down Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about washing machines Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about jazz music Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about salads Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about obstacle courses Category:Ep about Ellie the elephant Category:Ep about running Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about turtles & tortoises Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about hunger Category:Ep about possums Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about pogo sticks Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about wheelbarrows Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about skateboards